The present disclosure relates to translation supply chains, and more specifically, to analytical methods of identifying segments that do not require further review during translation processes.
Translation workflows can be used to provide high quality fluent language translations. In some workflows, source text is processed by a series of components, which may be located on a single device or across multiple devices. A translation supply chain (TSC) typically involves a series of operations beginning with a text in a source language, and ending with a translated text in a target language. Often, TSCs utilize a combination of machine translations and human editing. In many TSCs, source text is delineated into segments which are translated individually. These translations may be based on a repository of previous translations, via a machine translation model, or a combination of both. In existing systems, human editors must then review many or all of these segments in order to verify their accuracy, and correct any translation errors manually. This post-edit process is time consuming and expensive, but is required by existing systems to ensure a high quality translation.